


The Lure Of The Moonflower

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Desire, Dry Humping, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Porn with Feelings, Sexy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn_kink_meme prompt; Jared gets a big crush on Jensen. He gets his first kiss from Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lure Of The Moonflower

Jared had butterflies dancing in his stomach and he was pretty sure that if they didn’t settle down soon he was going to fly away. He was beyond nervous, his stomach is rolling and his skin buzzes, it feels like electric shocks, but at the same time, this was the best night of his life. It was their first date, and he was beaming with joy and happiness, and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

They had worked together for three years, and what had started out as a friendship, had blossomed into love. Jared had fallen head over heels for Jensen Ackles, the man with the beautiful jade-green eyes, a dashing handsome grin, those adorable boyish freckles and sexy bow-legs that made Jared think naughty thoughts. 

Jared was not alone in his affection...Jensen was madly in love with Jared, so much so that his heart would flutter wildly whenever he saw Jared and he would smile at him with a grin that spoke of love and devotion, and sweet fondness. Jared was the first thing Jensen thought of when he woke up in the morning, and the last thought that crossed his mind when he went to bed at night. Jensen asked Jared out on a Friday night, suggesting they go ice skating, and Jared instantly said yes with a big adorable dimpled smile on his face, even though he had no idea how to skate. 

Jared was sure he was going to spend most of the date flailing his arms like an idiot and falling down more times than he could count. But that didn’t matter; he was so excited to get to spend an evening with Jensen. As it turned out, his suspicions were right; throughout the night Jared fell on his butt more than a few times and he glided around the skating rink waving his arms like a big giant dork.

When he wasn’t doing that he was clinging to the side-rail, trying desperately to keep his feet from coming out from under him. It was bad enough that Jared had been so nervous he couldn’t even lace up his own skates and Jensen had to do it for him, but now he couldn’t even make it around the rink once without falling. Jared was embarrassed that he was highly uncoordinated, knowing he looked silly on his long shaky legs. 

Jensen, however, thought he was very adorable. Jared was like a big kid, a puppy dog of a man waving his arms and flailing as he tried to stay upright. Jensen was a pro at ice skating and glided around the rink with grace, never falling or stumbling once. He did his best to teach Jared how to skate and he was successful, but only to a certain degree. Jared still flailed at times and his legs were wobbly, but at least he stayed on his feet. “There you go, just like that,” Jensen said as he grinned brightly. 

Jared waved his arms wildly as he replied, “N-No, I-I’m…I’m going to fall. I’m…”

“No you’re not, Jared. Here, come on.” Jensen took hold of Jared’s hands and interlaced their fingers together. “Just relax your knees and glide. I’ve gotcha.”

The pair faced each other as they slid around the rink; Jensen was skating backwards and he pulled Jared with him as Jared pushed forward. Jared’s legs were a little more steady now that he had Jensen to help him but the feeling of Jensen’s hands in his did nothing to settle the butterflies in his stomach. Jensen’s hands were warm and soft, and he was grinning with the brightest smile that Jared had ever seen. Jared was pretty sure at any moment he was going to fly away from the sensation of love and affection blossoming in his stomach. 

Together, both of them managed to make it around the rink a few times. Not once did Jensen let go of Jared and he never stopped smiling. Jared was grinning like a fool as he clung to Jensen, and when Jensen slid up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him as they skated side-by-side, Jared felt like he was in heaven.  
Jensen was pressed close to him and holding him as if he never meant to let go. 

The two men gazed into each other’s eyes as they glided together, moving as one. They leaned in closer, lips almost touching. The moment was perfect, sweet and romantic—at least it was until Jared’s legs suddenly came out from under him. Jared flailed and grabbed onto Jensen, and both men went tumbling onto the ice. Jensen landed flat on his back with Jared sprawled on top of him. 

“Oh, that was smooth,” Jared groaned, feeling like the world’s biggest klutz. 

Jensen chuckled, a warm rumble that vibrated from his chest and made Jared grin. He brushed Jared’s bangs out of his face as he replied, sweetly, “You are so adorkable.” 

Jared burst out laughing as he pushed against Jensen’s chest, trying to sit up so he wasn’t squishing Jensen. When he moved he realized that his groin was pressing right against Jensen’s, and upon realizing how close they were, both men froze. They gazed at one another, both unsure of what to say and feeling more than a little awkward. 

Jared tried to break the ice. “Jensen, I…” 

“I am freezing,” Jensen cut in, offing up a shy sweet sort of smile. “What do you say we go get some hot chocolate before we both turn into Popsicles?” 

Jared grinned, relieved at the quick save. “I’d love that.” 

From that moment on a chain of events unfolded: the cup of hot chocolate lead to dinner, dinner tuned into a slow romantic dance out on the deck where they shared their first kiss. They were swaying to the music, hips gliding slowly as Jensen leaned in to nuzzle Jared's dimpled cheeks. 

Jared's heart was thumping wildly against his ribcage, and when Jensen palmed his cheeks and leaned in, kissing him lovingly, his heart nearly beat outta his chest. It was like fireworks exploded through his body, lighting him up and sending him into a tizzy of sparks that tingled from the top of his head to the tips of his toe. It was their first kiss, magical and special and everything Jared had wanted it to be. 

The dance ended, but they felt too close to wanna walk away from this special night. They ended up at Jensen’s apartment, kissing hotly, which then lead to a massage—an event that made the butterflies in Jared’s stomach flutter wildly. Jensen’s shoulder was aching a little from where he had hit it on the ice and Jared offered to give him a massage, which lead to both men ending up in the bedroom, both nude as the day they were born. 

Jensen lay on his belly on the bed, feeling relaxed and calm, while Jared sat beside him, trying to keep his hands from shaking. Jared was extremely nervous about touching Jensen so intimately and about being naked around another man, but Jensen had a way about him, an essence that put him at ease and calmed him. With every touch of Jensen’s warm skin and sound of his pleased groan, Jared grew more confident and relaxed. 

Jensen’s skin seemed to buzz under his palm and the sensation felt right, like Jared was meant to be there in Jensen’s bed, touching Jensen so tenderly and intimately. Jensen groaned softly, his eyes rolling up in his head as Jared’s soft, big hands found another knot on his shoulder. Jared kneaded the stiff muscle until it gave way, his touch firm but gentle and soothing. Jensen moaned and his body went lax, limbs heavy as he melted into the bed sheets. 

Jensen’s skin hummed as Jared’s large hands slid over his back in soothing strokes, his fingertips leaving sparks of bliss in their wake. The touch made Jensen’s toes curl, his heart skip beats and his cock twitch. He was already half hard and he was just barely leaking pre-come, every touch only turning him on that much more. Jensen sighed happily, a delighted moan, as Jared gripped his shoulders and squeezed gently, his fingers digging into the pale flesh lightly, earning him another moan from Jensen and the tone made Jared’s cock twitch. 

“Does that feel good? Am I doing okay?” Jared asked, unsure. 

“Mmm, damn straight it feels good,” Jensen groaned, his Texan accent lingering in his words. “You have the magic touch, Jay.”

Grinning, dimples popping out, Jared slid his hands to Jensen’s lower back, rubbing and massaging the dip of his waist, his hands slip-sliding easily over the warm freckled skin. Jared was half hard himself, the feeling of Jensen’s soft skin on his fingertips making his pulse race. He couldn’t believe he was here—that Jensen wanted him here, in his home…in his bed. 

He couldn’t admit he had a touch kink but he did—he had wanted to touch Jensen sensually all night long, ever since Jensen had taken hold of his hands out on the ice rink. It felt so right to touch him, to be close to the man who won his heart. Jared didn’t mean to, but his fingers lightly caressed Jensen’s side in a feather-soft touch and the action sent Jensen into a giggle fit. 

Jared burst out laughing, suddenly remembering that Jensen had once told him he was very ticklish, back a few weeks ago while they had shared a cup of coffee at the café’. He should have left it alone and continued on with the massage, but he just couldn’t—it was too sweet to pass up. 

Quickly, Jared flipped Jensen over onto his back and straddled him, his hands grasping Jensen’s side. He ticked Jensen mercilessly, grinning as he watched the older man wiggle wildly beneath him. 

“No! No, stop it, Jay! Please, Jared…” Jensen broke off into a fit of laughter, his legs kicking out franticly and his hips bucking, an attempt to throw Jared off him, which wasn’t working out in the least. 

“Say uncle and I’ll stop,” Jared said, his fingers dancing along Jensen’s side. 

“Hell no!” Jensen shot back, in no way ready to give up just yet. 

Jared smirked teasingly and tickled Jensen harder. Jensen writhed on the bed, sweat-covered chest heaving as he giggled like a child. Jared tortured Jensen for moments on end, enjoying both the feel of Jensen’s skin on his hands and the sounds of his joy. He skittered his fingertips up and down Jensen’s sides, hitting that one particular spot just under his ribs that made Jensen laugh harder. 

Jensen arched, pushing franticly at the stronger framed man, having no luck at winning the war to get the upper hand. He laughed harder and giggled so loudly he snorted, sending Jared into his own fit of laughter. His handsome face was beautiful as he smiled brightly, and Jared pulled a sneak attack, tickling Jensen’s sides teasingly before moving to his underarm, the action sending Jensen into a high pitched giggle.

“J-Jay, please no more,” Jensen begged as he continued to wriggle franticly, laughing so uncontrollably tears were running down his face as Jared’s fingers skittered over his skin. Ignoring him, Jared kept tickling him, forcing Jensen to laugh so hard his face started to turn red. 

Jensen giggled and squirmed, finally admitting defeat. “I- I give up, you win. You win!”  
Smiling triumphantly, Jared ceased his tickle attack. Jensen collapsed in a huff, his chest heaving as his breathing and heart slowed. His face was flushed beautifully and his eyes sparkled with joy, a lopsided grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He felt Jared’s hands on his sides, not moving, just lingering. 

“You’re a meanie,” Jensen pouted, as if he was five, making Jared burst out laughing.  
Jensen took the opportunity to surge forward, pushing Jared off him and onto his back. Jensen was instantly on top of him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed. Jared went stark still, his eyes flushing with heat. 

Jensen saw the look of lust and he felt Jared’s cock against his, twitching and hardening. It made him grin with a feral smile, his emerald eyes sparkling with a bit of mischief as he gazed at Jared like he had all kinds of dirty ideas in his mind right then. He was just as hard, the sensation of Jared’s hands on him arousing him deeply. 

Jared gasped as Jensen suddenly took his mouth in a heated kiss, not expecting it. It was his very first kiss and it was hot and passionate, and lustful—everything a true kiss should have been. He was frozen for a moment until Jensen’s tongue slipped inside his mouth; Jared melted into the kiss and his hips rocked upward as Jensen ground against him, the sensation of warm skin together making his cock twitch.

Jared spread his legs a little bit, letting Jensen settle in-between them more firmly. Jensen took the opportunity to press closer to him and he rolled his hips once, groaning at the tantalizing friction. With a soft growl, he broke the kiss and gazed at Jared with a lustful look. 

“What made you hard, Jared?” Jensen purred, his hips rocking just a little, his cock head rubbing against Jared’s length. “Me pinning you to the bed or the feel of my cock against yours?” 

“Just you,” Jared answered honestly, his voice dropping low and rough as he rolled his hips. His cock rubbed against Jensen’s, giving him a sensational amount of friction. 

“You made me hard, Jensen. The feel of your skin under my fingertips, so warm and soft. I love touching you…it makes me ache. I’ve wanted to touch you like that all night, ever since you held my hand at the skating rink.” 

“Mmm, so touch me,” Jensen released Jared’s wrist and took his hand, bringing it down between their bodies. 

Jared fumbled for a moment, his mind dizzy with arousal and anticipation, and then he took both their cocks in his large hand and began to stroke them, his grip firm and snug. Jensen’s eyelids fluttered as he rocked his hips against Jared’s, pressing into the heat of Jared’s grip and his cock rutting with the curve of Jared’s length. He slowly dragged his tongue over his soft lips, making Jared wanna kiss him as his hand begins pumping up and down, gliding over the warm, soft flesh. Jared picked up the rhythm quickly and rolled his hips, his eyes fluttering closed as their cocks ground together. 

They moved as one, as if they had done this many times before, bodies fit snug and tight, hips grinding hard, breathing growing rougher as the seconds passed. Jared thumbed the slits of their cocks, rubbing the warm pre-come between them, giving them a blissful heated sensation. 

Their lengths slipped and slid in Jared’s warm hand, pre-come sticky and hot between them, rubbing them sensual and sending sparks of pleasure racing through them both. Jensen pressed his mouth against Jared’s jaw, nipping softly then he moved down to suck at the skin under his jaw, flicking his tongue over the hollow at Jared’s throat as he moaned softly. 

He mouthed along Jared’s neck and left kisses and love bites in his path. Jared kept his grip perfect as he jerked them off, his other hand roaming up and down Jensen’s back, feeling the muscles under smooth, freckled skin. The sensation of Jensen’s skin on his fingertips, that tantalizing touch, made Jared’s toes curl blissfully. Jensen made his way up Jared’s neck and kissed him, growling when Jared gave a tug on his length. 

Jared ground his hips upwards, pressing his cock hard against Jensen’s, moaning when Jensen ground back down just as hard, rolling his hips in a quicker motions. They rutted together quickly, hips rocking faster and cocks grinding sensually. They were close; pressed together tight and lips grazing, sharing heated kisses, skin dancing along skin, bodies fitting together in a pleasurable embrace. Their pace picked up as the pleasure built, their hips grinding in sync and their cock heads rubbing together. It was good, oh so good. 

“Yeah, c’mon, like that,” Jensen moaned as his hips rocked faster, encouraged Jared to keep his pace as the hand on his cock had him purring like a kitten. He ran his tongue over his pink lower lip, his balls tingling as Jared gave a lazily tug on his cock. “Feels so good, baby boy. Come on.” 

Jared rolled his hips faster, their cocks slipping sensual in his grasp. Jensen set his mouth to Jared’s neck as they rutted together, sucking bruises into the smooth skin, deep ones that were sure to last for days. Seconds later he kissed Jared, their mouths wet and lips sweet, tongues tangled as they both moaned in pleasure. 

Jared was the first to climax, followed immediately by Jensen. They shared a heated, passionate kiss as they spilled between them, their hips continuing to rock in a perfect rhythm. Jared jerked them off through the aftershocks, his wrist tugging and pulling on the satin-soft flesh of their cocks, gasping into Jensen’s mouth as the ridge of his cock head rubbed against Jensen’s. 

Jensen collapsed with a broken moan, flattening himself against Jared, uncaring of the mess cooling between their bellies. He hummed happily as Jared touched him, one hand soothing down his back in a tender caress, the sensation making his nerves spark like live wires. Jared’s touch made Jensen’s skin tingle everywhere—his lips, his toes, his cock—every part of him was buzzing with warm bliss. 

And truly, it was no surprise—Jared had the magic touch. 

With a contented sigh, Jensen lifted his head and gazed into Jared’s eyes. For a moment, when Jensen just looked at him and didn’t say anything, Jared was fearful; he worried that Jensen would brush this off as just a thing, something that didn’t matter—just two guys getting their rocks off. However that wasn’t the case. 

Jensen kissed him again, this time a slow, sweet affectionate kiss that reassured Jared. The kiss ends with both of them breathing a blissful sigh, and Jensen leans his forehead against Jared’s, closing his eyes and breathing in the moment of love they share. 

“You’re mine now,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s lips, his words so earnest and true, so caring and loving. 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and held him with an adoring embrace as he whispered, “All yours…forever. I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat as he cuddled Jared. “I love you, Jared.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25693.html?thread=6284125#t6284125)


End file.
